Unexpected Living
by Hezabell
Summary: Haruko had her heart broke by Sasuke Uchiha.Now her body is breaking due to her new boyfriend.What happens when she returns to the leaf to meet up with some old friends
1. Info

Name: Haruko Tsuboki

Age:25(So is everyone else.)

DOB:December 18

Family:Shun Mitarai(boyfriend)

Village:Was Hidden Leaf but is now Hidden Mist.

Past:You lived in the Hidden Leaf and Sasuke and you went out. You were close friends with Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru, and day Sasuke left you found out you were three weeks pregnant with his tired to stop him from leavebut he broke your heart by telling you he only used you for fun and your even told him you were pregnant and he told your going to have to raise 'IT' on your own even if he came back. After that night you quit being a ninja and move to the Hidden Mist Village.

Present:You live with your boyfriend who abuses you and rapes you every night. You even started working as bar tender in the Mist. Youkeep in touch with all your friends from the leaf.

Apperence:Pink hair with a white strike in your hair on the front side of your face with brown eyes(Like Sakura's in Shippuden).Pale skin that looks good with your hair.

Personality:(At work)Sluttish,Flurtious.(At home)Quiet and Does what is told.


	2. Chapter 1

I was walking home from my job at the bar in the Wave country.I used to live in the Hidden Leaf that all changed after a certain Uchiha left really made me feel like I was nothing and this got me pregnant then left me saying he only used me.I hate after he left. I quit being a ninja and moved to the Hidden I got a new life.I have a boyfriend that seemed nice at first but when I moved in with him, he started to beat me and rapes me every night, also he killed the baby that was in my tummy.I tried to leave him before but that really just got me put in the hospital so I take it. I had to take an extra shift so he is definatly going to beat me.I was standing outside my door getting ready for my punishment.I walked in to see him drunk on the sofa.

"Where have you been?"He asked in a drucken got up to the sofa and roughly grabbed my arm and dragged me to the throw me on the bed and climded on top of me.

"Well?Slut."He started tarring off my my clothes off.

"I had to wrok another shift at my work."I cried.i never wanted this to happen. I thought he was sweet at first but now I see what he's like.

**************FF************************************************************************

After your daily rape session he was asleep in bed and you were in the bathroom cleaning any cuts you he forced you to have sex he would beat everytime you would cry.

My thoughts kept going back to tonight at unexpected happened.

*Flashback*

"Haruko we need you to work another shift since Makoto is sick.I'll pay you over time."My boss said.

"Fine.I could use the money."I said acting I was fine.I was cursing my boss on the inside because I knew what would be in for tonight when I got home.

****************************************FF******************************************************************

About an hour passed since I had to work my extra shift. I got called over to a table since all the other people were busy working on other tables.

"Hi what can I get you?"I asked in a happy tone that usually made all my customers happy.

There was two guys a guy with white hair and purple eyes that looked like he was enjoying himself, and another guy that looked like the person I never wanted to see again.

"Two bottles of sake, Want sake right, Sasuke?"The one guy had white hair and purple eyes asked him.

'Oh shit... Please don't be him' I practically froze on the spot hearing that name.

"Hn yeah I guess."The guy named 'Sasuke' said. There was the infamous Hn that he uses.

"Ok two sakes coming right up."I said walking away.

'It could just be someone that looks, like him... and has the same name. Right?' I kept trying to convince myself that it wasn't him and it was working for the most part.

"Wait."I didn't want to turn around but I was at work so I had to.

"Yes?"I asked.

"What's your name."Sasuke asked.I was preying on the inside that he wouldn't remember me. I mean, why would he remember a play toy.

"My name's Haruko Tsuboki."I said my whole name and that made Sasuke's eyes narrow at me.I just turned and walked away.

*End of flash back*

(Sasuke's POV)

What is she doing here?

Why was she working as a waitress at that bar?

I thought she was pregnant with my kid.

These type of questions kept running through my head.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"My parenter Suigetsu asked.I returned to Kohan a couple of years ago with Team Taka and started dating Sakura.I found out Haruko left the village soon after I left

Then I come on a simple mission in the Mist and find her working here at a place like that.

"Hn." I didn't feel like answering any questions thsat would come my way if he knew that I knew the girl.

He just shrugged it off.

"Man don't you think the girl that served us was hot!" He said. I clenched my hands into fist but kept my cool.

"I guess."

"I would do her any day." Suigetsu said chuckleing a little.

"Hn."

I shouldn't care, she probably moved on, so she's happy, and I'm fine in my life now.


	3. Chapter 2

*SASUKE'S POV*

"Sasuke!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned and saw Haruko standing there, panting.

My eyes widened in shock. 'No please, no.' I thought, turning to face her.

"Sasuke, please, please tell me your not leaving. Please." She cried softly.

I didn't want to leave her, but it was one of the things making me weak. I needed more hate, as Itachi said. I would not be able to achieve this if I were to stay by her.

"I am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Sakura already tried, and it was futile. The result will be the same for you."I said, my eyes turning cold. I turned away, and started walking.

"Please don't leave me Sasuke! I'm pregnant and it's you child!" She called. I turned my head to look at her.

"You can get strong here Sasuke. You can get strong to protect your -"

"Shut up!" I snapped at her. I turned my eyes full of false anger.

"Don't you get it! I'm staying. Not for you,and not for that thing!" I said loudy at her. I could she her start to tremble.

"Sasuke..." It hurt to yell at her and to pretend I didn't care for our child. I didn't want her to miss me. I had to make sure she hated me. It was for her own good, and mine.

"I only used you, for my own fun and pleasures. I never loved you. You can do what ever you want with it, get don't try and get me involed. I have better things to do." I could see her shaking form. Tears running down here face. All I wanted to do then was lean down and kiss her. Kiss the heart breaking tears I caused away.

"Fine. Leave. Don't think I'll be here when you get back. I hope you die there. Your nothing a vengeance obsessed nut-case that this world doesn't need." She said in a low angery voice.

You can see right through her eyes, she wasn't angery. She was hurt , confused, and just plain lost.

She turned away and started running. I almost followed after her. Tears silenly ran down my eyes.

"I will always love you, Haruko Tsuboki. Never forget that, your mine." I whispered, turning once again taking a final glance at her fleeting form.

I walked down the village's path away from her, tears still on my face.

I sprung up, panting and covered in a light coat of sweat.

'It was just a dream?'

I looked around the room and saw Suigetsu snoring. I looked out the window across the street and saw a light on.

'Who would be up at this time in the morning?'

I saw a person walk out. I focused and vision...

'Haruko?' I thought. There she was, in a simple night gown, with cuts and bruises on her arms and to her chest.


End file.
